


Sweet and Sour

by ShyVioletCat



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Aelin hates the dentist, but this appointment ends in more than she originally bargained for.





	1. In the Chair

Aelin sat beside her cousin, fidgeting and she could swear she felt light sheen of sweat on her forehead. Aedion glanced at her and the way his gaze lingered on the top part of her head it confirmed her suspicion. Aelin was never like this. She never lost her cool and have her bravado fall away. But now, in this moment, she was anxiety ridden. 

“I hate the dentist,” Aelin said in a voice that sounded in no way like her. 

“I know,” Aedion replied, “that’s why your teeth have got this bad. You refused to go when the problem started.” Aedion reaffirmed his words by giving his her an ‘I told you so look’, to which she only glared back.

Aelin had a toothache for a week straight, and before that it had come and gone every once and a while over the last few months. But now it seemed like she could no longer ignore it. So now she sat in the waiting room of Doranelle Dentistry, fist pressing into her aching cheek and waiting. Waiting for the inevitable pain that would take her pain away. 

The dentistry was nice, impeccably clean and styled. Everything looked expensive and high end and the artworks on the wall were very tasteful and looked to be the real thing and not prints. Even the receptionist had an air of perfection about her. Her pale blond hair was tied up into a high ponytail, revealing beautifully ivory coloured skin that was made up flawlessly. She had looked down her nose slightly at Aedion and Aelin in their very casual clothing when they had walked in. She was here to see the dentist, what did she expect Aelin to wear? A ball gown?

Aelin heard footsteps sound from around the corner and Aelin stiffened. She saw Aedion smirk and poked him hard in the ribs.

“Aelin Galathynius?” A male voice enquired.

Aelin looked up and saw a man that matched the beautiful decor that surrounded him. His skin was a tan, with golden haired and dark eyes. Aelin blinked once in surprise then came to her senses. With a slight shake of her head she stood. She was a few steps forward when she realised Aedion wasn’t following. Aelin just raised her eyebrows.

“Really?” Aedion said quietly. Aelin expression didn’t change and Aedion simply just rolled his eyes before standing.

“Fenrys, be sure to tell Rowan this is his last patient before lunch,” the receptionist called sweetly. “And remind him that I’ll be on break as well.”

“Of course Remelle,” Fenrys said and Aelin could feel the insincerity oozing off him. He gave Aelin a small smile as he extended his arm in the direction she should go. “Although I wouldn’t be surprised if he climbs out the window to avoid her on the way out.” 

Aedion gave a huff of a laugh behind her and Aelin tried to smile. But right now she felt like she was walking to her death. 

Fenrys stopped at an opaque door and opened it, “Take a seat in the chair. Dr Whitethorn will be with you in a moment.”

Aelin walked solemnly to the chair and sat, passing Aedion her handbag as she did. Fenrys left again and the cousins were left to themselves. 

Aedion sighed, “Do I really have to stay the whole time Aelin?”

Aelin looked at her hands. “I guess not. Just stay to the needle?”

“Sure, then text me when you’re done.”

Aelin just nodded in response. Fenrys came back into the room followed by who must of been Dr Whitethorn. Aelin’s eyes widened a little and she looked at Aedion who wore a similar expression.

What was with this place?

Dr Whitethorn was handsome, though his face had a harshness to it. But his pine-green eyes and silver hair took Aelin’s breath away. It seemed like ridiculous good looks were a requirement of working here. He gave her a quick nod in greeting before setting himself up. Fenrys also got to work, taking a seat beside the chair Aelin sat in. Fenrys gave her reassuring smiles as he sorted what he needed to while Dr Whitethorn barely looked at her as he prepared himself with brutal efficiency.

“Sit back please,” Dr Whitethorn said and Aelin thought he ovaries might have exploded. He had an accent as well.

Aelin did as she was told and sat back while the chair lowered.

“Open.”

Seemed there was no idle chit chat with this dentist then. Aelin opened her mouth and Dr Whitethorn peered inside metal instruments in hand. He gave no indication of what he saw. When he withdrew he merely cleared his throat before he spoke.

“That hole in your tooth is pretty extensive. It really should not have been left this long. Do you floss?”

Aelin shrugged, “Only when I get something stuck in there.”

“Diet?” he asked, brows raised. “Do you eat a lot of sugar based food?”

“Does she ever.” It was Aedion who answered. “She practically lives on chocolate.”

Aelin could only describe his look as disproving as the dentist surveyed her again.

“It’s going to need a filling.”

Aelin swallowed. She knew this was coming but it still set her heart racing and palms sweating.

“We can give you the gas if you want. Helps you relax,” Fenrys said.

“Yes please,” Aelin said as she nodded. A little mask was held up in front of her, one that would just fit over her nose. Fenrys helped her adjust it as he placed on her nose.

“I’m turning the gas on now. Just breathe it in deeply through your nose,” Fenrys smiled as he spoke and Aelin couldn’t help but smile in return. His smile was stunning. Well that was to be expected when you worked at a dentistry. 

Aelin sat for a while just breathing in the gas. After a few long moments she could feel her head getting a lighter and her fingers tingled a little. 

“Feeling alright?” Fenrys asked. Aelin’s eyelids fluttered a little a she nodded. “That’s good.”

Fenrys grinned and Aelin felt herself give a grin back. A dopey grin by the sound of Aedion’s scoffing.

“I’m going to start,” Dr Whitethorn said and out of the corner of her eye Aelin saw the needle. Her whole body stiffened and she contemplated not opening her mouth. “Open.”

Despite herself, the slight command in Dr Whitethorn’s voice had her complying. She felt the pinch as the needle pierced the skin of her cheek and she dug her nails into her palms. Aelin decided in that moment that Dr Whitethorn had a sadistic streak as she felt the needle shift around as he squeezed out the anaesthetic. It felt like an eternity before he removed the needle and Aelin breathed a heavy sigh. She heard Aedion leave then, telling her to text her when she was done. Aelin made a noise that she hoped conveyed her affirmative response. 

“We’ll just wait a few moments for the anaesthetic to work,” Dr Whitethorn said.

Aelin nodded. Rowan. That’s what that snobby receptionist had said his name was. Rowan. She went over the name in her head, not able to think of much else. Rowan. Ro-wan. Row-an. She wondered where he put the emphasis on the syllables of his name. Masked now fixed over his face, Rowan poked her cheek.

“Numb enough?”

“Yeah,” Aelin said, her reaction a little slower than she would have liked.

“Good. I’ll get started then.”

~~~~~

The filling took about an hour too be completed. Aelin didn’t feel a thing, the right side of her face was gloriously numb. With nothing else to do Aelin sometimes found herself watching Rowan as he worked. Those lovely eyes peering down at her. At one point he moved behind her and was close enough that she could feel the heat from his body and she desperately tried not to think too long about it. She thought back to what Fenrys had said about him avoiding the receptionist. Rem… Remall… Renelle. No Remelle had been her name. She was a stunning beauty so Aelin knew her looks were not why he wanted to avoid her. The way she had treated her and Aedion told her enough about her personality that Aelin knew she didn’t want to get to know her better.

Her thoughts her brought back to the present when Aelin felt the chair being raised.

“All done,” Fenrys said with a smile. He adjusted something behind her before he spoke again, “Oxygen should start coming through now. Just sit still until you feel like your back to normal.”

Fenrys then left the room. Aelin was left alone with the efficient dentist, silent as he entered some things into the computer. The only sound was his clicking of the mouse until Aelin heard his chair swivel around.

“You need to make sure you’re brushing at least twice a day, and flossing. And cut back on the sweets,” Rowan gave her a pointed look. 

“I can’t make any promisies,” Aelin replied, her usual bravado reinstated in her relaxed state.

“Most of you back teeth are only a few steps away from being in a similar state to the one I just filled,” he explained. 

Aelin thought she could listen to his voice forever, even if it was reprimanding her. Aelin shrugged and Rowan rolled his eyes as he turned back to his computer. But there was no clicking. Then Aelin once again remembered what Fenrys had said. And maybe it was the gas, most likely the gas, that made her say what she said next.

“Dallying for a reason Doctor?” 

Rowan turned to her, brows raised. 

“I just heard it was your lunch break,” Aelin said. She took a deep breath and felt her head clear a little. She was starting to regret the path her half numb mouth had led her. And she knew that her head hadn’t completely cleared as the next words escaped without her permission. “Oh don’t look so sour.”

“Your teeth tell me you don’t know much about sour,” Rowan said and the edges of his mouth upturned ever so slightly and Aelin would have missed if she had blinked. 

“I’ll have you know,” Aelin’s head was almost entirely clear now but she had gone too far down this road to turn back, “Sour gummy worms are a particular favourite of mine. I can handle copious amount of sourness.”

Fenrys entered then and peeled the mask from Aelin’s nose and he told her to rinse. Aelin cringed. With half of her mouth numb this wasn’t going to be pretty. Aelin positioned herself so that her face was completed blocked from Rowan’s view. She spat and quickly wiped the water that trickled down her chin, and scowled at Fenrys as his dark eyes glimmered with amusement. When she was done he handed Aelin her bag. Then he looked at Rowan.

“She hasn’t gone to lunch yet,” Fenrys said simply, giving Rowan a sympathetic look. 

Rowan just gave a defeated sigh. Aelin had pulled her phone out of her bag to text Aedion but then stopped.

“How about, because you did such a fantastic job on my tooth and I didn’t feel a thing, I do you a favour,” Aelin said as she stood from the chair. Both Fenrys and Rowan gave her a questioning look and Aelin continued. “Let me escort you out. Stop snobby-whats-her-face from pouncing on you.”

Fenrys made a choking sound before he quickly left the room and Rowan just looked at her. Aelin glanced down putting her phone in her bag, she knew now she had gone to far and wished that gas was still in her system so she could blame it on that. 

“Ok.”

Aelin looked up in surprise. She had not expected that. “I’ll go pay then.”

While Aelin walked to the counter she was still in a bit of disbelief. Rowan must really not want encounter that woman if he was willing to play along with a stranger. As she paid Remelle was minimally amounts of civil as she processed Aelin’s payment. It didn’t escape Aelin’s notice that she kept glancing back at the door of Rowan’s surgery. As the receipt printed Aelin heard a door open and close behind her, then footsteps approaching. Remelle looked up and her smile turned feline. Aelin turned and she had really thought she had had enough surprises for the day. But apparently not. 

Rowan was wearing a dress shirt, the first few buttons left undone. But that is not what caught her eye. It was the tattoos that wound their way up his left arm which were on display thanks to his rolled up sleeves.

Aelin was certain at least one of her ovaries exploded right then and there.

“Ready?” was all Rowan said and it took Aelin moment to remember her deal.

Turning back to Remelle to grab her receipt Aelin tried not to relish in the way the receptionist’s face fell when she realised Rowan wasn’t talking to her. Aelin nodded with a small but triumphant smile. Rowan held the door open for her has he gave a brutally polite farewell to Remelle and Aelin could feel the daggers Remelle was staring into her back.

Once they were outside Aelin once again reached for her phone to text Aedion.

“Thanks for that,” Rowan said, his hands now in his pockets.

“You’re welcome Doctor…”

“Rowan,” he interrupted, “Call me Rowan.”

“You’re welcome Rowan,” Aelin had unlocked her phone now and had opened Aedion’s message thread.

“Would you like to get lunch?”

Aelin’s fingers froze where they were above her screen and she looked up slowly.

“Remelle’s has been hounding me for ages. You really did save me a bit of strife there. I’m on my lunch break anyway and I know a good place nearby,” Rowan offered with a shrug.

Aelin took all of one moment to gather herself before she answered, “Is dessert included?”

Rowan laughed, “Yes if you’d like. It is my professional opinion though that you should not be eating it though. But I hear they have a chocolate cake with some type of nuts in it that’s quite good.”

Aelin smiled and sent a quick text off.

I’ll be a while. Tell you later.

“You had me sold at chocolate.” She followed Rowan as he began to lead the way. Then he touched her cheek delicately and frowned. “But if I drool and make a mess I’m publicly blaming you. I still can’t feel half my face.”


	2. In the Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When is a date not a date? That is the question.

_You’re on a date with the dentist!?_

Aelin read the text quickly before putting her phone back in her pocket as she saw Doctor Rowan Whitethorn, her dentist, walking back to their table. He had led the way to a nice little cafe just around the corner from the dentistry. Then he had gone up to order and refused to let Aelin pay, saying that the dentistry industry was grossly overpriced so he was merely refunding her some of her payment. That had made Aelin smile, all be it a little lopsidedly.

Rowan sat down and clasped his hands on the table in front of him. Silence spread a little awkwardly between them and for her own amusement Aelin waited for him to speak just to see what he would say.

Rowan cleared his throat a little. “Your teeth are quite straight. Did you have braces as a teenager?”

Aelin laughed. “That’s your question?”

Rowan gave her a shrug and a look that said  _what did you expect?_

“No. I didn’t have braces. It’s just my spectacular genes,” Aelin replied.

“Humble I see,” Rowan replied with a raised brow.

Aelin just raised her own eyebrows and lent back to give him a better view of herself saying with her own expression  _what did you expect?_

Rowan just chuckled. It was a low rumble and Aelin hoped her ovaries had recovered from earlier, because she was really not sure how much more they could take.

 

To keep her mind from wandering down that path any further she asked, “So. Remelle?”

Rowan actually cringed. “We... we’ve had relations in the past. I moved on.”

“And she hasn’t?” Aelin asked.

“It’s more of she wants what she can’t have,” Rowan said with a hint of smirk. “She was working at another dentistry in the firm, but was transferred after we had parted ways. I think my boss was just trying to piss me off.”

“That’s not very nice,” Aelin said.

Rowan gave a grim smile. “No, she is not.”

Silence spread between them again and Aelin sent a quick glance to the kitchen to see if their food was coming. She’d been too nervous to hardly eat anything at breakfast so now she was starving.

“That man with you in the surgery,” Rowan said and Aelin shifted her gaze back to him, “is he your brother?”

“He should so lucky. But no, he’s my cousin.”

“The family resemblance is uncanny,” Rowan said.

Aelin nodded, “Strong genes on my mother’s side.”

Aelin could have sworn Rowan gave her an appreciative once over with his eyes and she strove to to keep her face neutral, but she knew her eyes were smiling.

“Chicken burger with fries and a side of gravy?” The waitress had seemingly snuck up on them both and Aelin jumped a little before nodding. “Thanks.”

“Steak sandwich yours then?” The waitress gave Rowan a charming smile, having decided to ignore Aelin completely after placing her food in front of her.

“Yes, thanks,” Rowan said returning her smile with a very handsome one of his own.

The waitress placed the plate down, taking much more time than necessary, then said, “Let me know if there’s anything else I can get you. Anything at all.”

As she walked off the waitress added an extra sway to her step, but it seemed Rowan was much more interested in his sandwich to notice. Aelin just scowled.

“What?” Rowan asked.

“That waitress,” Aelin said simply.

“Come on Aelin. Were not on a date,” Rowan said. Aelin started the tiniest bit at the sound of her name coming from his lips. It sounded divine, and she would be lying if she wasn’t thinking of other ways to get him to say it.

“She didn’t know that,” Aelin said slipping a chip into her mouth. “That’s just blatant disrespect.”

Rowan just chuckled again and took another bite of his sandwich. Aelin then turned her attention to her own plate and her face fell. When she ordered she hadn’t thought about the numb lower right side of her face. The burger looked delicious and had been stuffed full. Only issue was that it was quite high and without the ability to move part of her mouth properly she worried about the mess she would undoubtedly make.

“Something wrong? The wrong order?” Rowan asked.

“No, no,” Aelin replied, not taking her eyes off her plate. “Just...” she poked her bottom right lip.

Rowan might of shrugged or nodded, but Aelin didn’t see. She was staring at her plate. She could do this. She would do this. Making a fool of herself in front of the very,  _very_ , good looking dentist be damned. She was too hungry and this burger looked too good. With regret she took a knife to it and cut it in half and compressed one of the halves as much as she could. Then she raised it to her mouth and took a bite. She let out a relieved sigh when nothing fell from her mouth or hands.

 Aelin did quite well on that half of the burger, it was when she was on her second bite of the second half that she ran into trouble. As she chewed she managed to bite down on her bottom lip. And she had bit down hard.

“Son of a...” Aelin all but yelled but managed to reel herself in before she actually swore. It was a family establishment after all.

“Bite your lip?” Rowan asked, not much concern in his voice. Aelin nodded. “That’s going to smart when the anaesthetic wears off.”

 _Who still says smart like that?_  Aelin thought as she rubbed at her lip. When some of the throbbing went down she focused on her meal entirely. Paying close attention to how she chewed. Rowan had finished much earlier than she had and when she glanced up at him he was just watching her with a bemused look on his face. When she was only down to a few chips he spoke.

“You still want some of that cake?” He asked.

“Yes!” Aelin said a little too eagerly. “It was chocolate and what?”

“Hazelnut, I believe,” Rowan answered as he rose form his chair and handed her a napkin. When Aelin gave him a confused look he just looked pointedly at her shirt and Aelin swore under her breath. She had dripped sauce on herself.

As Aelin furiously tried to wipe away the sauce it occurred to her that she should have at least offered to pay desert. Aelin’s face fell a little and she was glad Rowan was on his way to the counter so she didn’t see it. Chocolate and hazelnut was her favourite cake, but it held some emotional connection she had not considered in a while. But that was no reason to never eat it again. It was her favourite. She wouldn’t deprive herself all for the sake of some  _feelings_.

Rowan was back in a few moments and sat back down. He was fixing the roll of his sleeve and Aelin became mesmerised by the shifting of his arms muscles as he did and the tattoo that snaked its way up his arm.

“Your tattoo,” Aelin said, not taking her eyes off it, “what is it for?”

Rowan stilled. Aelin looked at his face and saw that it had become solemn and dark.

“I’m sorry,” Aelin said quickly. “I... I don’t mean to pry. I was just curious.”

He just nodded and they were once again saved by the appearance of food. The waitress once again tried to get Rowan’s attention, but he was much more dismissive of her this time and the bounce in her step gone as she walked away. Aelin tried, and failed, not to smile.

“How deep does your vanity run?” Rowan asked, lightness back in his voice.

Aelin gave him a wicked smirk, “You have no idea.”

Aelin finished her slice of cake much quicker than Rowan. It had been a good one, and she couldn’t get it into her stomach fast enough. When Rowan finally finished he pulled out his phone. 

“My lunch break is almost over. I should probably get back,” Rowan said.

“I wish I could see Remelle’s face when you walk back in,” Aelin replied and made no effort to hide her amusment.

“Maybe I...” Rowan started, then looked away.

Aelin’s smile became feline, “Maybe what?”

Rowan cleared his throat before he started again. “I was thinking maybe we could do this again, and I could tell you about it.”

Aelin’s smile widened. “Pass me your phone.” And he did.

Aelin took her sweet time putting her number in his phone, just to see him squirm. When she was done she slid it across the table as she stood.

“Just let me know when,” she said then turned away. As she walked to the door she was sure to sashay her hips just enough to draw Rowan’s attention. She didn’t even look back, utterly confident that he eyes were entirely on her. 

As she stepped outside she pulled out her phone and dialled Aedion’s number. He picked up almost right after the first ring.

“You had a date with the dentist!?”


	3. In the Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numbers are exchanged. What happens next?

Rowan couldn’t help the small smiled that played on his lips as he walked back to the dental surgery. That girl… she was something else. He couldn’t help but stare at her when she left. That sway in her step, Rowan just knew she had put there to catch his attention, and it certainly did its job.

The door of the dentistry opened smoothly with a quiet tinkling of bells. Rowan chanced a glance at Remelle behind the reception desk. The glower on her face almost caused a burst of laughter to escape from within his chest. He would definitely tell Aelin about this. When they would go out again. Very likely a real date this time.

In the break room he retrieved his surgery coat and put it back on. He had a full afternoon of appointments and a quick glance at the clock told him his first one would be here in 5 minutes. So Rowan washed his hands and made his way to his surgery.

Fenrys was waiting for him.

As Rowan entered the dental assistant spun in his chair to face him, arms folded, eyebrows raised expectantly. Rowan ignored him. “Well?”

“Well what?” Rowan replied as he took his own chair and faced the computer. 

“How’d it go on your date?” Fenrys said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

“It wasn’t a date." 

"Ha!” Fenrys practically shouted. “You did take her out." 

Rowan rolled his eyes. "As a thank you. Nothing more." 

"Nothing more my…” Fenrys was cut of by a message pinging on the computer. 

Rowan looked at it for a moment in surprise, usually Remelle slinked down here to tell him his patient had arrived. If she sent a message she must be pissed. Fenrys said as much and it made Rowan snort out a laugh. “There! Further evidence it was ‘nothing more’,” Fenrys said pointing an accusing finger at Rowan.

“Remelle not gracing us with her presence isn’t eveidence, Fenrys,” Rowan said as he clicked the confirmation on the notification.

“That’s not what I was talking about. You never laugh at my jokes. Did you get her number?” Fenrys asked as he stood to retrieve the patient. Rowan didn’t answer and just gave Fenrys a blank stare. “I won’t leave until you tell me.”

Rowan gave a long suffering sigh. If Fenrys just even dug his heels in a little they would run late the rest of the afternoon. 

Rowan nodded and Fenrys gave him a wicked grin.

~~~~~

The whole way home Aedion bombarded Aelin with questions about her ‘date’, even though she told him over and over it wasn’t a date that’s what Aedion insisted on calling it. While she spoke Aelin eventually got all feeling back into her face, and like Rowan had said, where she bitten was starting to hurt. She gave it an exploratory poke and winced.

“What?” Aedion asked with a sideways glance.

“I bit my lip when it was numb and now it’s starting to smart,” Aelin replied.

“It’s starting to what?” There was a definite laugh in Aedion’s voice. 

Aelin hadn’t realised she’d used Rowan’s word until Aedion reacted. Aelin was pretty sure she had never used smart in that context before in her life and didn’t really want to think of the implications of her using it now. Rowan had stirred something in her. Something she hadn’t felt in a long time, and she put it down to his good looks and accent. So Aelin decided to ignore Aedion’s question entirely and was luckily saved by the arrival at their apartment before he could ask about it again.

Aelin sprung from the car before Aedion could fling another question or accusation at her and casually said over her shoulder that she was going to shower to get the smell of the dentist off her.

“We talking person or location?” Aedion called out as he locked up the car.

Aelin’s only reply was a vulgar gesture over her shoulder. 

Once inside Aelin dumped her bad on her bed and made her way to her bathroom, stripping away her clothes as she went. Her next task would be to wash those clothes because the sterile, antiseptic smell of the dentist clung to them. She hated the dentist, and for a fleeting moment she thought about burning them instead. Just get rid of them all together. But the dentist hadn’t been all bad this time, Aelin contemplated as she stepped into the warm shower. There was the fact that everyone there was ridiculously good looking and if someone did have to inflict a visit to the dentist upon themselves there would be no better place for it. Just looking at their faces was enough of a distraction to forget about the pain. 

Then there was Doctor Rowan Whitethorn. 

That had been a surprise. She hadn’t expected him to be so… polite. Nice even. And he had got nervous enough about her favour that it brought a smile to her face just thinking about it. Aelin almost regretted leaving the ball in his court. Now it was up to him to contact her. What if he didn’t? What if he changed his mind? How would she deal with that? Because Aelin most certainly wanted to see him again. Those questioning thoughts were enough to prompt Aelin into quick action and she washed her hair and self as quick as she could. Definitely not so she could check her phone. 

When Aelin was dried and dressed she went to the loungeroom and found Lysandra waiting on the couch next to Aedion, arms folded, an expectant look on her face. Aelin rolled her eyes and flopped into the armchair.

“I did not have a date with the dentist,” Aelin said, not even looking at her newly arrived friend.

“That’s not the way Aedion tells it,” Lysandra replied.

“Well that’s because Aedion was not listening all the way home,” Aelin said. “I did him a favour and he took me to lunch to say thanks.”

“Hell Aelin, what was the favour?” Lysandra said with a laugh and Aelin scowled. “Come on, hurry up. I’ve got to leave to get Evangeline in 15 minutes.”

Aelin sat up and recounted what happened, careful not to sound to eager when describing Rowan and their lunch outing. When Aelin had finished Lysandra confirmed that it had not been, in fact, a date.

“But what about future dates?” Lysandra said knowingly.

Aelin couldn’t help but smile, “I gave him my number.”

“And did the hip sway as you walked away?” Lysandra asked eagerly.

Aelin smiled and nodded.

“Where’s your phone!?” Lysandra exclaimed, practically jumping from the couch.

Aelin did jump up from the couch and ran to her room. Scrambling through her bag she pulled out her phone and looked at the screen. Her face fell.

Nothing.

Aelin was almost morose as she walked back to the loungeroom, phone in hand. 

“Oh come off it,” Aedion said when he saw his cousin’s expression. “It’s been like, what, an hour and a half since you saw him? He’s probably just working.”

Aelin looked to Lysandra who nodded in agreement. Aelin knew they were right. She had just got so excited by their talk that she had expected something to be there.

Lysandra stood. “I’ve got to go get Evangeline, call me if he sends anything.”

She left, placing a kiss on Aedion’s lips as she did, and now the two cousins were left alone again. 

“You know what, I think you’re right. It wasn’t a date,” Aedion said and Aelin sent him a sceptical look. “I was a trail date.”

Aedion didn’t even try and avoid the cushion that was flung across the room at him.

~~~~~

After dinner Aelin was lying on her bed reading, her phone placed a little too casually by her side. On loud. With the volume right up. The book was doing a very good job of distracting her and she almost jumped out of her skin as her phone started ringing. Aelin bolted upright grabbing her phone as she did. It was a number she didn’t recognise. She quickly swiped to answer, not want to miss it.

“Hello.” Aelin cursed herself for the octave her voice had risen to.

“Hey Aelin. It’s Rowan.”

Aelin would deny to her dying day that her heart skipped a beat. What surprised her further was that he had called, not texted. It almost seemed quite gentlemanly.

“Hey,” she said in reply. Her voice graciously back to normal now.

“How was your afternoon?” Rowan asked.

“I was fine. You were right about my lip though,” Aelin answered.

An awkward silence began to spread between them and Rowan cleared his throat.

“So, do you like Japanese food?”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha so, funny story. I went to the dentist. And I hate the dentist, I go into full panic mode, so I got laughing gas. As I lay there… Spacing out an idea came into my head.


End file.
